Content stored by mobile devices such as mobile telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), digital media players, and the like can provide valuable information regarding the preferences of the users. The preferences of the users would be valuable for identifying participants for a chat session, identifying participants for an ad-hoc network, generating a play list for a nearby media player, and the like. Accordingly, there remains a need for easily managing and accessing content information describing content stored on mobile devices.